winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tune
Tune is Musa's pixie, and the Pixie of good manners. She and Musa often butt heads, due to having contrasting personalities. Tune believes in being lady-like, a which contrasts with her bonded fairy, Musa, who is famous for her outgoing and tomboyish behaviour. In spite of Tune's nagging and correcting of Musa; Tune and Musa make the perfect pair, each lessening each others' extreme qualities. Personality Profile Tune is polite, even when she is yelling at others. She is neat, orderly, prim, proper, and old-fashioned. She holds the image of a 'perfect lady' in the way she talks and acts. Appearance she is a light peach skinned,pixie Winx Club She has pale purple hair styled in curls and a Victorian-style outfit in purple, white, and blue with a blue bow in her hair. She wears pink make-up that makes sharp points above her eyes, a fair skin tone (recalling the Victorian fashion popular among aristocrats of applying powder to their faces to whiten it), and violet eyes. Her wings are purple with a purple glow. Pop Pixie Transformation Tune wears a blue T-shirt themed dress with a lighter, ice blue colored top over it, giving the dress/outfit a few layers along the bottom. She also has on pink below the elbow gloves, blue shoes with fuchsia straps, and a big pink-purple bow. Civilian Tune wears a blue top with light pink-lilac lining, pockets, and neck. She wears a matching blue pleat skirt with a very thin belt. Often wears yellow wrist gloves and knee length stockings, and blue slip on her shoes. Camping Tune wears a tan-yellow top with dark blue neck, lining, and buttons going down the center, along with a matching bracelet. Around her waist is an ice blue string like belt. Tune also has blue pants/jeans, and wears blue bows in her hair with snowmen like pieces in the center. Pajamas For bed, Tune wears a green, fuchsia, and blue themed long sleeved attire. Along with a heart themed eyemask. She also noticeably curls each curl of her hair into a bun, using curlers. Winx Club Season 2 Coming Soon Season 3 Coming Soon The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 Tune appeared of the second and fourteenth episode,only in minor roles. Magic Adventure ''Tune (along with the rest of the pixies) makes a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. '' Pop Pixie Personality Profile Tune is a very proper and lady like pixie Powers and Abilities Tune's power is her voice. Her voice is frightening which is necessary to lead her students, but it can also break grass or any fragile items, terrorizing her enemies especially Yucca. School Tune is greatly appreciated for teaching at a school. 2011 Michal Friedman death Source: Michael's Winx Club: On November 25, 2011, Tune's 4kids voice actress, Michal Friedman died from complications of giving birth to healthy twins from a Cesarian-section. Trivia *Tune appears to be younger in Pop Pixie as compared to her Winx Club version. Gallery Category:Pixies Category:Pop Pixie Category:Pixie Village Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Major Characters Category:Musa